Loving you and Hating you
by adelinerose
Summary: Serena is a successful P.R agent. Who has met her most challenging client yet, playboy millionaire Darien Shields. Will her feelings of hate from high school resurface or will new and unexpected feelings be discovered. S/D pairing! read, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first story so don't be too harsh please! Obviously I don't own sailor moon but I do own the story! So read and review and try to enjoy!! Also to save myself hassle I like to just put thoughts in Italics. So let me know if its too confusing and I can change it.

Serena sat at her large wooden desk in her new office. This office was proof of all of her success since she started working. She was now one of the most success image consultants in Tokyo. She now employed over fifteen employees, while handling the top priority clients herself. She loved her job and everything about it. The challenges, the satisfaction and even the money played its role. She was completely independent and that was the way she liked it.

"Serena, there a call for you on line two" her assistant, Anya buzzed in.

"Okay, put it through" she answered.

"Hello Ms Tompson, this is Charles Ackley and I have a job offer for you" he started with.

"Well with my increasing work load I will have to take a look at the file in order to consider it." She answered.

"Trust me. I will pay you whatever amount it will take for you to say yes now. I will hand you a blank check if you agree to come to my office this afternoon and take my offer." The old man rebutted.

Serena paused for a second. Either the man was extremely desperate or had a very big P.R problem on his hands. Knowing that she had just purchased her office and that it was still a few payments from being hers, could she really turn it down? She had to believe that if she wanted this office and to add to her company she would indeed have to step up and take the client practically throwing money at her. She thought for another second and her decision was made.

"Alright. Where do you want me to meet you?" she said

"One o'clock at 95th and West street. I'm at the top floor and my assistant will give her further instruction. Now I must be off, see you then." He replied.

All Serena heard after that was the dial tone. _Since when do people think goodbye is too much_. _All right well this better be worth the trouble. _She thought. She arrived a few minutes early and exited her car. The building she was no in front of was beautiful and modern. She was in awe till she saw the wording on the side Shield's Corp. A sick feeling came to her stomach as it felt as it was pulling her to the ground. She lost her balance slightly and grabbed the siding for support. _After all these years. I have to see him again. I should be over this it only happened eight years ago. God I am the definition of pathetic the mere sight of his name and I go weak in the knees. _She took a deep breath and started to chant _I am no longer eighteen. I can do. I can do. Oh god, I so cannot do this. I'm going to be sick. _She looked at the ground as until it was focused and no longer moving in circles. _Okay. I don't even know who I am here for. This will be fine. I didn't get where I was from backing down. We are going to pull it together to that meeting. Then afterwards go home and eat the half container of ice cream left at home, while watching romantic comedies. _Satisfied enough with herself, she headed in.

While waiting for her meeting she thought she was going to pass out. Everything felt warmer, every little sound was like a gunshot. Then, the man she could only assume to be Charles Ackley walked out of the office to wave her in. As Serena walked into the office the sight alone of the one person she dreaded to ever see again was like a blow to the stomach. Using her last bit of self-preservation she turned to him and said.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Ackley, you have a beautiful company, sir" She smiled at him, using what she thought was her most confident voice and shaking his hand.

"Thank you, but I am only on the board of directors, holding but a small share." He smiled warmly back, and held his other hand in the direction of the other person in the room.

"This is Darien Shields. He is the CEO and the face of our company." He finished. I looked at him for the first time. _As our eyes met I knew that in my heart nothing had changed, he hadn't changed and deep down that I hadn't. This is just fantastic, a well paying job does have something to do with him. Of course the old man is flicking money at me. He's asking me to fix the publics view of satan. Okay this meeting will not last longer than an hour. I can do this. Please if whoever is up there values my sanity, please let me finish this alive. _

"Hello Mr. Shields. My name is" before Serena could finish the sentence he did for her.

"Serena. Serena Thompson. We went to high school together, I could never forget you" the words rolled smoothly off his tongue. She could hear the double meaning and for the first time since she got there she didn't feel sick she felt pissed. _He remembers everything and is just standing there all these years with just a stupid smug grin on his face. I'm going to kill him._ Was all she could think.

"Serena was top of our class, I could only ever finish second to her" he finished for Mr. Ackley's understanding.

"Well Serena" Mr. Ackley started, " we, the board have started to notice a trend within the papers and news lately. That the press has dubbed Darien quite the ladies man and has given him a very hard to shake reputation for drinking, and bringing home different girls every night. It makes it hard for our company to be seen has the future of Tokyo if our president isn't every bit as likeable as our product. So my proposition would be for you to ensure that this behaviour not only stops but to change the way he is seen as well."

Serena listened carefully, not taking her eyes off Darien for a second. _He looks embarrassed. Good, he should be. If I think this then why do I feel sorry for him as well? Oh god, there is no way you should ever feel sorry for him. After what he did to you. _Her mind continued to scream.

"Alright. I will do it. But I have a few conditions. First, Mr. Shields will be available for consult around my schedule, when I schedule him for events I expect him to show. Second I have complete control of his social calendar and third is I demand respect. If these three conditions can be met then I will take this job." I looked at Darien instead of Mr. Ackley for a response.

"That sounds more than reasonable Serena." Darien finally answered without any doubt in his voice.

_If only I could have his confidence that it will go this well. _She thought. After a quick goodbye she headed home. She had bought this beautiful, old country estate only 15 minutes from her office. It was a small mansion but on the inside she had taken it room by room making it unique. The inside had the feel of an Italian villa. The walls and décor made so that the entire place felt magical and romantic. Serena knew that with the stress of her career, a good place to come home to was very important. Though tonight all she could think of while lying in bed was how she came to hate Darien Shields so much.

Okay well that's my story so far. If you want me to continue let me know. If it really sucks let me know. If there is interest I will def continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!! I just want to let you know that your reviews made me feel so welcome writing here and so happy that you liked my story. I wrote this write away and I hopefully will have another chapter up tomorrow. Keep the reviews up! And all of you that did review I thank you for your kindness and compliments! I hope you enjoy xoxo, A. High school – Flashback

Serena was never popular in school or known for much besides her grades. She had a small group of girls to hang around with and that suited her just fine. They were her best friends and understood her more than anyone. Though the popular kids did not take too kindly to her. The girls could tell that she was beautiful naturally without the aid of make-up so they targeted by naming her a slut. Then the boys would always try to hook-up with her and when she would refuse they called her stuck-up and prissy. She had always been able to ignore what they said until the night of prom.

Serena had just given the class speech and had stepped out onto the balcony for some air.

"It's truly a beautiful night, isn't it?" a voice said, stepping out behind the door. She looked though she didn't need to. She knew that voice, it was none of the Darien Shields. The boy that she had been in love with since freshman year when he first transferred.

"Yes." Was all she could manage without letting her voice crack of nervousness.

"You know, for four years I have watched you walk around school. And you amaze me. Never once do you like anything that those people say to you affect you. You always do well in school and probably just by rolling out of bed in the morning look better than any other girl in school ever could." He said taking her hand. Serena was in disbelief. This kind of stuff never happened. Or at least never happened to her. She made of decision then. That wherever the night took her she would follow without hesitation.

"You are friends with all those people. You just let them go around treating people like dirt." She responded just above a whisper.

He chuckled slightly and said, "Do you think it would be easier if I stood up for you? They would just make it worst if I showed interest. Especially Beryl, she would do much worse then just name-calling. She thinks she has some sort of ownership over me." He paused for a second "Come with me." It was a statement. Serena took his and followed. He led her down to a boat and pulled her aboard.

"Do you own this boat?" she asked

"Well sort of. Don't worry we won't be bothered here." He said as he pulled her down into the room on the ship. It was large and beautiful and very elegant. Darien looked down at her and as she looked up, all she could think was _he is the most beautiful human being in the world. He was so kind with me tonight. So different then I had thought. _

"Serena" he began "I think for four years I have been falling in love with you. I know this sounds sudden but you seem to be everything I could ever want. I want to be with you beyond high school. I don't want to let you go after tonight." After what he said she realized that felt the same. So she did the only think that she could do, she kissed him and led him to the bed.

Every touch was like electricity. They had both never felt anything like it. Darien kissed down her neck, touching her as if she wasn't really there. He pulled her up and into his lap. He just continued to touch her skin. He couldn't get enough, stroking her arms and brushing his fingers against her neck. He had never been in such awe in his life. She was beautiful and with him. He zipped down her dress and kissed down her shoulder. She wore no bra but she was perfect. He took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

Serena reached for his shirt and unbuttoned it. His skin was like silk, smooth and soft. She wasn't embarrassed like she thought she would be. This felt right and natural to be with him it was like breathing to her. His scent of roses and chocolate overwhelmed her. They were both undressed and looking at each other. _This is it._ She thought as he leaned down and kissed her. There was more urgency in his kiss, full of desire as he pushed her back into the bed. Grasping her breast her breath hitched. And she arched her back in his hand.

He positioned himself over no longer able to wait.

"Are you sure about this? It's going to hurt but just for a moment," he asked in the most sincere voice Serena had ever heard.

"Yes, I want to be with you" Serena answered tracing her fingers down the outline of his face. Darien turned to kiss the palm of her hand and thrusted into her, feeling her stretch to him. He paused for a second to try and make it easier for her. Something he had never done before. As Serena looked at him she felt him shaking from holding still knowing that he was doing it for her. So she took a deep breath and pushed her hips forward. She knew that it hurt but it didn't matter because she was with him, where she belonged. They soon found a rhythm and they matched each other thrust for thrust until she felt a feeling like no other. She climaxed screaming his name and he grunted her seconds behind. He remained lying there on top of her unwilling to move for a second. He didn't want to give up this feeling. Not yet, not ever. He rolled off her and pulled her close, bringing the blankets around them they fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

At dawn Serena had awoken and smiled at the memory of last night. She looked at him still asleep next to her. _He looks so at peace when he sleeps, so innocent. _She thought as traced her fingers along the contour of his face. Serena felt him wake and he looked down at her.

"Good morning" her murmured, pulling her closer to him. She almost felt that she had heard something from above.

"Is there someone up there she asked?" looking to him for an answer.

"I'll go check. I'll be back in a second do go anywhere." He said as he kissed her firmly on the mouth. He pulled on his black dress pants and took her underwear and put them into his pocket. She looked at him oddly

"To make sure you don't go anywhere" He explained and left the room and went up the latter. She was curious to see who it might be and got out of bed and pulled on his dress shirt and opened the door just enough to hear what was going on.

"Dare man, you dog, who do you have down there? Beryl?" One guy asked

"Someone much better then Beryl, boys." He answered sounding more and more like some frat boy on a high.

"Come on, tell us who is she?" they begged looking to him as if he was a hero.

"That I will not tell you but have these as a consolation prize. Her panties. Maybe you guys should get out of here while I go and finish what I started last night" he smiled smugly as he threw the panties at the boys while they were exciting the yacht. He hurried back down to the girl of his dreams only hoping that that was enough to keep them away.

Serena had heard it all. And she was shaking. She could feel the tears burning the corners of her eyes. _I trusted him and gave myself to him. I let him know that I had loved him and he said he loved me._ She thought bitterly as she pulled her dress on. _I can't believe this and him. I knew it was too good to be true. How could I have been so stupid. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM. _She chanted mentally

"Where are you going?" Darien asked confused.

"You used me!" she screamed at him " You used me, just like every other girl in the school, I was an idiot to think I was different, that you were different. I heard you and your friends up there. That's all I was to you? Another conquest, another notch on your belt? Well Darien Shields, I hate you. Stay away from me. You are nothing but scum." She finished pushing past him to leave.

"You miss understood" he began before she cut him off.

"No." she replied firmly. "I heard it all and what you said is all too easy to understand" she slammed the door and ran up the latter and off the boat. Running the entire distance to her house. Crying, she vowed never again. Leaving Darien to sit on the bed wondering why he had thought that saying those things to the guys was the only way to get them away. He had ruined the best night of his life. He had ruined the potential relationship with Serena.

Back to the present

Serena woke again for the millionth time that night. The events of the event were haunting her in her sleep. And all she could think was how long tomorrow was truly going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I was at the spa last night and then I had to work all day followed by a secret santa thing. So this was the best update I could do right now. I read all of your comments and they are so lovely. I will write this until I finish it and try to update as quickly as possible while I'm on vacation. Also in regards to the story, I hope you continue to read and review. Xoxo, Addy.

Serena flicked yet another outfit on her bed. Her room was destroyed. Piles upon piles of clothes on her bed and floor. _Why am I doing this? Why do I care what I wear? God, what has this man done to me? The next thing I will pull out of my closet I am not wearing_. Looking at the outfit on the hanger _Alright the next one after this_.

Serena finally settled on a nice light blue ruffled blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt and a pair of black pumps. In the back her head she knew she had dressed this way for him but she would never let him know that. Never let him know that he would still and probably have the upper hand when it came to her. She arrived at her office and was so frazzled she didn't even stop for a coffee. _I swear if he is late..._ her thought interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" Serena hollered thinking it was just her assistant but when she looked up blue locked with blue and she knew Darien was officially on time arriving. Trying to gain some composure she smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Shields, please have a seat." As she motioned with her hands towards the chairs.

"Serena," he started "though as fun as this game could be, I would like to at least acknowledge that we know each other. I mean I think that we are both adult enough for that."

"Well," she replied, thinking, "you are right. I shouldn't let my feeling of complete hate and detest stop us from being able to have a pleasant work relationship. I mean, its very obvious by the papers I have only seen this morning that we have a lot of work to do." She finished feeling satisfied and the slightest bit mature with her answer. She looked at him he had his head slightly down like a little boy waiting for his punishment. She took pity on him.

"Look, I mean this isn't going to change over one night. But we can start somewhere. Did you bring me your social calendar for the season thus far? We can start there." She genuinely smiled. Darien looked up and smiled back. It was the largest smile he felt his muscles make in years and he knew it was because it was for her. He wasn't going to screw this up again. He knew that he had got it wrong eight years ago but this time if it killed him he would do it right.

"Yes, I brought it. Here you go." He replied.

"Okay, well so far nothing on this looks overly appealing for your new public image. Except for this, the orphan's gala in December. You can attend that. Sober. But the rest of this is going to have to be cut. Sorry." Serena said. He was in disbelief. _Could she really do this to him? Would it be worth it?_ When he thought this would all be so easy, he neglected to remember just how stubborn he could truly be.

"These are events I look forward to after a day at the office. New club openings, parties, that sort of thing. I don't know if you have ever heard of this but it's a simple three-letter word called fun. Have you even heard of it before? Looking at the uptight expression of your face I doubt it." He immediately regretted his words. He knew they were harsh and that they would hurt her. But he also had a temper and sometimes neglected to control it. Serena was horror stuck. She lost what self-control she had managed to have this morning and her patience was done.

"I know the meaning of fun. Though I suppose our definitions do differ. I mean mine doesn't include picking up a different whore every night and getting so wasted that I probably wake up in my own vomit. This yes I don't know your meaning of fun." She screamed.

"You know nothing about me. A lot of the stuff printed about he is taken out of context. I work hard and occasionally I like to have a drink. But I have never been out of control when it comes down to it and the women I think home are none of your business" he bellowed back. Anyone else would have got down on their knees by now and begged forgiveness of the great Darien Shields but not Serena.

"I know enough about you. I know that you will say or do anything to get your own way." Meeting him eye to eye. Darien knew that he should be screaming back but all he could do was think about how beautiful and sexy she looked when worked up. Her lips were in a slight pout; her cheeks were full of colour and her came down around her head like a halo from the heavens. He took the steps around her desk and stepped right up against her just to brush against her for a second. He could feel himself responding just to her proximity. He looked down at her.

"You think I'm trouble now, baby then you haven't seen anything yet." He said so closely that she could feel his breath on her face tickling her skin. He stormed out of the office. Leaving Serena pissed off and slightly aroused as she realized that no matter what their contact it left her always wanting more.

Darien left her office cursing himself for being unable to control his temper. Of course all of those events were inappropriate. But he couldn't help himself watching her getting all worked up was so appealing to him that he had forgotten the greater cause. That was to spend more time with her. Then Darien was hit with a brilliant idea. The worst trouble she got in the more time she would have to spend on him instead of her other clients. He took out his cell phone and called his best friend.

"Andrew, what are you doing tonight? Because I have a great new club that I want to check out. Excellent. I will call you when I finish work." He hung up the phone and felt a little skip in his step walking to work. He knew that his plan would work.

Meanwhile Serena was back in her office replaying the meeting over and over in her head. She shouldn't have lost her cool, she shouldn't have let him get to her and she most certainly shouldn't have yelled back. _If this were another client I wouldn't have done that. But I mean let's face it. It's not just another client or person. It's him. He knows just how to get under my skin after all of these years._ The phone rang interrupting her thoughts.

"Serena!" the voice screamed into the receiver.

"Mina! Hi, when did you get back into town?" she asked her best friend of forever.

"Yesterday. So tonight we are going out to celebrate. Today I was offered the permanent position of the fine arts program at the university. That means no more travelling. I can settle down here. Don't worry. I have the perfect place. There is a new club opening tonight and I have tickets" She replied excitedly.

"That's amazing Mina. Yes I am indeed in need of a major break. I will call you after I get off work, you won't believe the past few days." Serena said. They carried on catching up for a few more minutes and hung up. For the first time in days she felt like she could completely relax.

Later that evening Mina and Serena were leaving the house, ready to hit the club. Serena was wearing a sequence dress with black high-heeled ankle boots. Her hair was down and curled wildly and wearing more make-up than she usually did. But Mina wouldn't let her leave until she had some "smokey, mysterious" eyes and some 'dare-to-kiss-me lips."

As the entered the club they went straight to the bar and after having a few drinks they hit the dance floor. The two had guys in line to dance with them their looks and tantalizing moves couldn't keep them away. For the first time in a long time Serena felt free to have fun.

Darien and Andrew walked into the club. Darien was ready to give the papers a night to remember. Then he saw her. The goddess dancing in the middle of the floor. His mouth went dry and his eyes could focus on nothing but her. Well almost nothing but her, he saw the attention she was getting. It wasn't good, at least not for him. His blood began to boil and his fists began to shake. His mind kept screaming _How dare they look at her. How dare they try and touch her. She is mine and mine alone. What does she think she's doing? Does she know that they are all after only one thing? _Before his thoughts could get further away from him Andrew handed him a shot and beer chaser. They were gone in seconds. Before he knew it he had calmed down only to realize that it was 7 shots and 12 beer later. The room was spinning slightly and despite what the papers said he rarely drank more then a few beers when out.

Then he saw her dancing with another guy. Darien got himself up and marched over there. Tapped the guy on the shoulder and punched him straight in the face. Serena had felt the guys grip on her loosen slightly, which she was thankful for only to see Darien there and the guy on the floor a second later and flashes coming from every direction. _Okay, no time to kill him. I have to get him out of here before anymore bad press happens. _She grabbed Darien and pulled him towards the back or the club and dragged him out the back down. They were alone in the alley. She quickly took out her cell phone to text Mina the words "work emergency. Had to bail. Lunch tomorrow." A second got one back saying that Mina had met someone so she would be fine. _Thank god. I don't have to feel guilty about leaving her._ She thought as she looked at Darien.

He looked like a mess. A really big one as he was leaning against the brick wall for support. She called her car service to come get them, then when she had put away her cell phone for the evening she spoke.

" Do you realize the consequences of your actions?" she screamed not near finished " I'm probably going to get fired for this. Do you have any idea what this is going to do to my reputation? To my company's reputation? Or more importantly yours? You think because you are Darien Shields that you can go around starting drunken brawls?"

"Well it wasn't much of a brawl. I mean the guy was out in one punch" he slurred back to her.

"You think this is funny? This is my career! I have worked so hard to get where I am and you might have destroyed it in a matter of two minutes. How could you be so selfish? How do you still want to hurt me so much when you know how much you already have?" her voice cracked as she finished the last part. She looked at him and he turned his head and vomited all the liquor in his stomach. She felt sorry for him still after the incident that had happened just moments ago. She wasn't ready to let it go yet but she knew this wasn't the time to talk about it either. She would have to wait till he was sober. It was more important to get him home and in bed where nothing else could go wrong.

The driver took them back to her house. She hadn't had a chance to program his address into her phone yet and at two in the morning she wasn't in the mood to try and drag his address out of him. With the help of her driver she got him into her bed. She put a towel and bucket on the floor next to him and prayed that he vomiting once was enough. She placed a large glass of water on the night table and a couple of asprin and sat on the bed next to him going over some work that wanted to get a head start on. Her eyes soon started to drift as she sank down into the bed and subconsciously closer to the source of heat next to her.

Okay, well that's my chapter for today!! It's a little longer than the usual. Which I hope you will all enjoy. The next chapter is going to center mainly around the morning after/day after. So stay tuned. You should all review because I wrote this at my work…instead of doing anything actually productive. Chao!


	4. Chapter 4

Serena began to wake the next morning feeling more rested than she had in a while. She turned her head to realize that she wasn't alone. Darien was sleeping peacefully. _Well, _she thought _time for him to get up as well._ She went to the kitchen, took a glass and filled it with cold water. She calmed walked back to her bedroom and poured the water on his face.

"FUCK" Darien screamed as he woke up. Serena decided that it wasn't enough, she walked over to her stereo and turned it on, the classical music began to blast. _If only it was something much heavier to listen to. _

"Was all of this necessary? My head is pounding" Darien screamed at Serena.

"Yes. Do you remember last night at all? What you put me through? How you punched a guy? How many pictures were taken? That now I have a mess bigger than life on my hands?" Serena yelled back. Darien paused for a second and thought back to last night. He remembered seeing Serena dancing and drinking A LOT and then he remembered being so jealous that he could barely see straight. As he thought harder the rest slowly starting coming through the fog of his memory. He remembered pulling the hands of that guy off her and punching him and the cameras flashing everywhere. He then remembered Serena pulling him through the crowd and out the back door. After that, things got really hazy in his memory but certain words in his memory stuck out and they stung. _She was crying last night _he thought _She cried about how I treated her and how I continue to._ Serena waving her hands in his face interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything in about five minutes." She asked more tenderly, actually starting to worry that he was losing it.

"I'm fine." He finally forced himself to say.

"Listen" she said sitting on the bed next to him facing him eye for the first time. "I know that we haven't been on the same page so far but its time we start. I have a job to do and so do you. And for right now they are linked with each other. I know that you are successful and good at what you do but you have to trust that I am good with what I do as well." She finished waiting for his reply. She was done playing games with him and hoped he felt the same. When Darien looked at her, it was the first time he truly saw her after all these years. _This was it, this is how I can start to fix the mistake I made all those years ago. _

"I think you are right, Serena. I'm done playing this game with you. We can fix this, starting now" he answered her. _And maybe we can fix us as well._ She smiled at him and it was a brilliant smile, Darien couldn't help but smile back to her. She was contagious and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast." She got up and grabbed his hand to pull him along. His touch sent tingles down her spine. She tried to just ignore the feeling. Serena then entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to search through it. She pulled out some eggs and various vegetables.

"Are omelettes alright?" She asked.

"Yah. Perfect." Darien responded. "Do you any help?" He continued.

"If you want you can chop up some peppers." Serena said, handing over a bag of various colours of peppers. Just as she was finished mixing the eggs to doorbell rang. She put down the spoon and went to the door. When she opened it she saw today's paper on her step. She quickly flipped through to page six, the society section and dropped the rest. Darien was in the kitchen still chopping peppers when he heard a scream. He dropped the knife and ran to the door to see Serena holding the paper in her hands.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. SHITTT" she screeched. Darien had never heard her curse in his life, he knew it was bad. He walked over to her and looked down at the paper and he realized exactly what she had been cursing at. There was a picture of Darien post punch, the guy on the floor and Serena's panic-stricken face. You had to give the photographer credit, this picture displayed everything to sell this section and everything to put his and Serena's careers a foot deeper into a very deep grave. Darien didn't even have time to form some sort of explanation/apology piled into one as the phone began to ring. Serena walked over to the phone, she had an almost robotic quality to her, but she was still in shock.

"Hello" She answered as calmly as she could. Darien watched the conversation, the only thing that he could tell that from Serena's end it was not going well.

"Well, of course Mr. Ackley. It will never happen again. If you believe that is the best way to proceed. Alright Sir. I will talk to you later in the week. Have a nice day." She hung up the phone and put her back against the wall and just slid down it, till she was resting on the floor. Darien stared at her. Though the situation was unforgivably serious he couldn't help but smile at her. The way her actions carried on as if he wasn't there. She was never ashamed of who she was and Darien admired her for that. He finally got up the courage to speak.

"So, how much trouble are we in?" He asked as he lowered to her level.

"Heaps" was all she said. Darien placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head so he could look her in the eye. This action gave Serena the push to continue. "Well, the good news is we both still have our jobs. The bad news is he thinks that you need more discipline. That would only come from 24-hour surveillance. So as of right now you are looking at your new roommate and new house for the next few weeks." She finished, waiting for a complete meltdown on his part. It didn't come though. To Darien, this was a godsend he would have an unlimited amount of time to let her get to know the real him.

"It could be worse. We could be in a lot more trouble. We can make this work. Look I know that since you have been hired I have done nothing but prove that I really am in need of someone like you to set my priorities straight. But I can make you this promise, I will do anything you need me to do. I won't make this hard on you. From this moment on we can face my mess of a social life together." He finished in the nicest voice. That voice brought back so many memories. She looked at him for a second. She saw sincerity and she smiled at him. She then realized that they were in what could quickly become a compromising position, his fingers still under her chin and he was leaned down towards her.

"Your words mean a lot to me. Thank you. So, breakfast? Then we can go get your stuff. Today I have no appointments so we can just get you settled and then go over your social calendar until Christmas." She got up quickly and headed back towards the kitchen. Knowing that he was behind her was enough to keep her moving.

An hour later they drove in Serena's car following Darien's directions to his house. She drove up to up through the property she realized the full extent of Darien's wealth. The house just kept going. Beautifully classic in structure. He led her into the house. It was plain, very, very plain. Everything was either white or black. Serena fought the urge to take her lipstick from her purse and colour it along the walls to give it life. It was a pity that a house so beautiful could feel so lifeless. They wondered up the stairs and into his bedroom. Serena was trying to pack his appropriate clothes as fast as possible. The idea being in his bedroom with him was being her way too nervous and way too uncontrollably aroused. Darien noticed her nervous manner but decided that she had been through enough today and his teasing might make her go right off the deep end.

The drive back from his house had been relatively quite as they mentioned things like the weather. Avoiding any topic that could lead to a deeper conversation. Arriving back at Serena's home she led him into the guest room. Darien took his time really looking at the house. It was decorately so personally. So much better then his own. If you walked into his house you would never believe someone lived there. But Serena's house had been lived in. It was a home. They spent the rest of the day sitting at the kitchen table planning the events that Darien and her would take part in over the next few weeks. As the discussed everything they joked, they moved around each other aware their movements. Serena looked at the clock and jumped up finally.

"I forgot I have a date in an hour. I have to go get ready." She said as she disappeared into her room. Darien felt dizzy. _Date? _His mind screamed. His hands balled into fists, his knuckles turning white. Then he realized that there was something that she was forgetting. That he had to go with her everywhere, he planned not to let her out of his sight. She must have realized the same thing as she walked back out towards him, in only a very thin, short robe. Darien felt his pants tighten.

"I totally forgot that you had to come with me," she began " Be ready for 7 and please don't embarrass me." She realized that he was staring at her, or rather her body and began to blush madly as she retreated back into her room. Darien loved her blush, it was so refreshing to find a girl still somewhat modest. Darien got up and headed into his room and into the guest bathroom. He Showered and dressed himself in black dress pants with a dark blue dress shirt. He realized that he had only taken half the time that Serena gave him. He went out into her living room and searched through her bookshelf which took up an entire wall. He found a worn copy of The Great Gatsby. He pulled it off the wall and flopped down onto the couch and began to read.

Serena stepped up into the living room with a necklace in her hand. Darien looked up from the novel and it dropped into his lap as his mouth hung open, unable to close. She was wearing a strapless black dress that had a sweetheart neck and clung closely to her body and ended just above her knees, wearing a pair of high heels basically screaming to Darien to take her and ravish her. Her golden hair was waved and her make-up was simple.

" Can you put on my necklace, I can't get it" She asked innocently. He walked over and took the necklace from her hands and walked behind her. He looped his arms around her and clasped the necklace together. He was barely able to breathe as he whispered "Done" in her ear. She turned around the face him and was much closer than she realized. They both stared at each other as she felt his warm breath on her and her lips began to tingle in anticipation. Their lips were seconds apart as the doorbell rang the jumped apart. Serena silently thanking it and Darien silently cursing it.

"I hope that this guy is worth it, Sere" he whispered to her as she smiled at him before moving further away to answer the door.

Okay so sorry that it took so long to write this next chapter. I was violently ill for like a week, right through Christmas. So I hope that everyone is having a great vacation and as always your reviews are muchly appreciated. Have an awesome new years. And I will try to update the first day 2009!

Adds.


	5. Chapter 5

Darien could not believe this guy. He could not believe how this date was going. This guy was a complete idiot. When Serena opened the door, he barely looked her way. Anyone in his or her right mind would have known that she was the most beautiful woman alive. Then when she explained the situation of an extra person tagging along it went from bad to worse. Apparently the guy, Diamond was an up and coming businessman himself. So once he found out the great Darien was there Serena became invisible. He pushed past her through the door, only too eager to introduce himself.

The car ride continued in much of the same fashion as did the dinner.

"So Darien, do you believe that our market is really in trouble such as the United States" Diamond asked. _This guy has got to be kidding me _Darien thought. Darien tried to include Serena in the conversations at every chance noticing that she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"So Serena what is your favourite author?" Darien asked. Something sparked in Serena, maybe it was someone paying attention to her the first time this evening or Darien trying to talk to her about something not related to their work.

"Jane Austen" She answered not missing a beat.

"Favourite painter" He continued.

"Frida Kahlo" She answered once more

"Favorite Beethoven symphony?" He asked, this time the question caught her completely off guard. Darien noticed her surprise and was secretly pleased he wanted to show her that he was paying attention even after all of these years.

" I recognized the c.d. that you blasted this morning to wake up. It was the best of Beethoven symphonies. So which is it? He continued easing the confusion on her face.

"It's symphony 3 in E-flat major." She said back to him. She didn't look at him the same after that question, she looked at him almost like he cared. Darien had enough of this so-called after Diamond had tried to restart up he conservation on how similar their businesses were once again. Darien waved the waiter over.

"Check please?" He asked politely and pulled out his credit card to pay. Then Diamond turned to him.

"Say Darien, I could call a few of the guys and we can get out of here and go down to this new club." Diamond began to say as they all stood up to leave.

"Actually, I have a beautiful lady that I promised I would spend the evening with." He said placing his hand on the small of Serena's back.

"Oh really? Who is it? She must be super hot to get to spend her evening with you" He asked eagerly. Darien was about to lose his temper. This guy was a complete idiot, if he couldn't see that Darien was obviously referring to Serena then he didn't deserve her. Darien wasn't sure if he could even be worthy of Serena but he would try. Darien didn't even turn around he bid him good evening not that he wanted to but there was no way he would behave inappropriately, not in the restaurant at least. Darien led her out of the restaurant and past the car, which they had taken there.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked. Darien thought she looked adorable when confused.

"Well," he began to answer, " we both didn't really even touch our food so I thought the least we could do is get something to eat. And I happen to know the best pizza place in the city." He finished looking down at her with a smile on his face. Serena was surprised this was very unfamiliar for the both of them. It was almost felt like a date. But as Serena's mind started to wonder towards the idea, they stopped.

"Well this is it." He said while pulling her inside. The place, Serena had noticed was just a simple little café. Darien ordered them two slices of pizza and a jug of cola. They sat in a small booth in the back. Serena quickly dug into the pizza happily enjoying it. Darien watched it. Many of the girls he had been with never ate anything when he took them out and mostly ordered a salad with the dressing on the side only picking at it from time to time. _She couldn't be like those girls if she tried. _He thought as he watched her. But those weren't his only thoughts as he truly began to look at her. He always knew she was beautiful but he now knew that he would never find another that would make him feel so much.

"Darien, ummm do you think I could have your slice as well?" She asked so innocently. Darien chuckled and pushed it towards her. Something as simple as a pizza made her so happy. They left the café and the ride back to the house was a comfortable silence. Until Darien turned to her.

"So," he said, "please tell me that that guy diamond was a blind date?" Darien asked her. Serena turned to him her lip trembling. Darien automatically thought he had crossed line and was just about ready to apologize when he heard her start to laugh. The laughter continued between the both of them as they began to mock Diamond and his behaviour that night. When they got back to the house neither of them was tired but both of them continued towards their separate bedrooms. But before they both got there Serena stopped and turned around.

"You know, I'm not really tired. Did you want to watch a movie?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I really would." Darien responded. He was surprised that she had asked but happy that the night didn't have to end too early.

"Okay" she said, "I'll go make some popcorn and you pick out a movie" She walked and into the kitchen. Darien skimmed through her selection she had at least a hundred movies there to choose from. He settled on Superbad and she came in with a bowl of popcorn and as well as some chocolates and two cans of pop. They settled into the couch and gradually drifted towards each other until they were resting against each other. Serena slowly fell asleep, though she tried to keep her eyes open. Darien turned to look at her and once he moved Serena, down for the count slipped falling and her face landing right into Darien's crotch. Darien looked down and unable to move. Even though she was basically unconscious he felt his body beginning to respond to her. _Great. _He thought _Well, is probably the only way this would ever happen. _He sighed manoeuvring so that he could pick her up. He laid her in the bed and covered her with the sheets. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against her forehead and lightly closed the door.

Serena woke up to a sudden noise. She looked up and saw Darien in the doorway. For once she didn't think as he strode towards her. She reached her arms up around his neck and brought him down for a kiss so passionate that it could have lit the room on fire.

Soooooooo that's today update. I will try and update again in a few days. I hope everyone had an awesome new years. And also remember that I love to know what you think so please review!!! Also I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter then the other. So the next one will be much longer, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for an extremely late update. I have had soooo much to do. School is insane. Anyways here is the next chapter. Whooo!!!! Also review, thanks!!

No sooner than she had wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs were around his waist, feeling his desire for her. His lips left hers and travelled down her neck, nibbling and sucking. He knew that there would never be a moment when he had enough of her. He would always want her and desire her and tonight he was determined to show her.

Serena was in heaven, she didn't know if this night would leave her with the same pain and emptiness that it had all those years ago but she needed to know. And more importantly she knew that she needed this. Tonight she needed his touch and needed to be reminded what it was like to be loved, even if it was only under the cover of tonight. Darien headed towards the bed lightly laying Serena down.

"You are so beautiful." Darien said as he lightly brushed his lips against her forehead. He looked down into her eyes. He reached for the hem of his nightgown, then as if he couldn't help himself he started tracing patterns with his fingers on her thighs. Then finally tugging at the material and pulling it up over her head. He inhaled sharply. The years since he had seen her body hadn't changed the impact that he had on him. She was still every bit as beautiful as he remembered. He kissed his way down to her breasts, taking the left one into his mouth, while taking the other in his hand. Serena was in heaven. Darien seemed to know exactly what she needed. Serena's constant moans were all Darien needed to keep pleasuring her. With every other girl he was concerned with himself but with Serena, she always came first. Her pleasure was his.

They continued late into the night. Exploring each other, discovering changes they had missed in the last few years. And as the sun began to rise they fell asleep.

The next morning Serena awoke to feeling someone's arms tightly around her. Then she remembered the events of last night. She began to panic, what would this mean for them? All of a sudden the events of the morning after their prom night resurfaced. She began shaking as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She had managed to get over him once but she knew that she would not make it a second time. She had lost so much of her heart the first time letting go of him this time she knew it would damage her permanently. She felt Darien starting to stir.

Darien awoke feeling better then he had in a long while, he knew that it was Serena, who made him feel this way. Though they had been back into each other's lives for no longer then two weeks, he didn't need that long to know how he felt. He knew that she was the one in high school and he knew it now. Though this time he would make it right. Darien snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Serena shaking. The room was warm so he knew it couldn't that she was cold. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her turning her towards him so that he could see her face. Her eyes were closed but he could see and feel the wetness.

"Hey," he said turning her face up to his " What's wrong?" he asked gently. She opened her eyes to look at him. She knew that she had to ask but the answer that could potentially break her would leave her forever regretful if she didn't.

"What did last night mean to you?" She asked not avoiding his gaze. He paused looking at her. He knew that his answer would be the most important thing thus far in his life. Serena took his silence as rejection and tried to turn away from him but his grip only tightened.

"It means that I want to be with you. And only you." He stated finally waiting for her to take it all in. She paused trying to read his face, looking for the catch. When she finally realized it was safe, she reached her hand up to trace along the outlines of his face. Then he asked her the same question.

" I want the same thing, but what will we do for the rest of our contract? I can't openly be with you. It would hurt my firm's reputation." She finished.

"Well, I guess I will have to change my ways so that we finish up as soon as possible." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Who knew that sex would be the answer to your behaviour problem." Serena replied jokingly, slapping his chest.

"Come on, I want to make you some breakfast" Darien said, pulling up and out of the bed. As Darien grabbed his boxers and Serena grabbed her robe on the way out, stepping into the future.

So, I've decided to go in a bit of a different direction where I will finish up them getting together then going through important parts in their lives.. sooo if you like the idea let me know and if you think a different direction is better just comment. Then I can see where to go with the story. Thanks and review, ADDY


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I know its been awhile but I decided to take on all this extra stuff at school and so on sooooo my update is a little late. I'm soo sorry and I hope that this doesn't discourage you from reading this but I want to make one thing certain to everyone. I promise I will finish all the stories that I start and have started in the past. The updates will come more frequently as other things in my life are now clueing up for the semester. Thank you sooo much for your patience and I hope you enjoy. Also I love reviews as well…and yes I am hinting. Lol

Addy!!

Serena awoke to the blaring of the alarm clock. She had probably only managed two hours of sleep between the horribly wonderful dreams she was having all night. The worst part about the dreams wasn't that she now wanted Darien more than ever but that they had included actual feelings, him confessing his love for her, promising to send eternity together and the worst was her dream wedding to him. That had been the last dream, after that she decided that trying to sleep would only lead to more of the same visions and she couldn't stand to think that Darien would ever think of her like that. She knew the truth was that she could never truly trust him, well trust him past a business relationship. She grabbed her robe and walked out to the kitchen, with a night like that only one thing was going to get her through the day and that was coffee and lots of it.

She turned on the coffee machine and began to read the morning paper. She would not like Darien get under her skin and what she had to do was avoid him because the most time they spent together the more she kept falling. In Serena's mind she knew that nothing was worst than falling for a guy that was no good for her. She did it ten years and that was proof enough in itself. Darien opened the door and stepped out, _must he always look good, and do I even stand a chance? _Serena thought angrily. _Well, he sure as hell wont suffer alone. _

Darien looked to Serena as he was in the room. Even without any effort she looked more beautiful then he remembered. All other girls he would sleep with would wake up half of their faces on sheets from the magnitude of make up they had caked on the night before. Darien was aroused last night as he slept and dreamt of her, aroused at the sight of her at the kitchen table. She was constantly causing him blue balls, without actually doing anything. God forbid if she actually looked at him with the passion she had that one night on the boat. He went and got himself a cup of coffee, noticing her reading he thought it would be best just to sit and do the same. His mind began to wonder to questions that he never had before. _Would this be our life the morning after of us being together? Is this how we would be if we were married? Is this how it is to feel something past one night? One night they hadn't even had. But is this what life would be like? To walk into the room with the comfortable silence but to still feel on edge at just the sight of them._ Darien's thoughts continued to run wild until he noticed what the girl across from him was doing.

Serena kept her eyes focused on the paper and reached for a banana, slowly peeling it as she felt Darien's eyes on her. She put her put her lips around the banana about an inch down for the end and sucked back slowly before breaking a tiny piece off in her mouth. A second later she heard Darien choke and try to keep his coffee in his mouth with his hand. _Finally some justice, _she thought trying to hide her smile, deciding that it was time to get to business, she finally looked up to him.

" So, there's a Gala two nights from now. I took the liberty to rsvping for you." She finished looking to him for his answer.

"I really hate those things, do I have to?"

" I think it would be a good idea, I mean you donated a lot of money and it would be an excellent chance for some good publicity, considering just how much you are lacking in it. But until then you are free so, you can do as your please as long as it does not include getting drunk, making a fool of yourself, getting caught making out with strippers or any women who could be mistaken as strippers, fighting or any combination of the two." She finished sweetly.

" Very funny. But I really am going to give this an honest try to change, so if you could spare the jokes, it would really help." Darien replied looking her deep in the eyes. _The nerve of that man, trying to get sympathy from me when he knows he doesn't deserve it. Yet, I still feel the guilt coming, God damn him. _Choosing not to address that last comment she took her chance to change the direction of the conversation.

" So, what will you do for the next couple of days?"

"Well Serena, when not getting into trouble I do actually run a multinational corporation. So, I will be working except for tomorrow afternoon, I always take Friday afternoons off." He answered with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Alright, well I need to go get ready for the day and I will talk to you later. Please remember if you are unsure if its appropriate behavior then just best to not do it at all and if you are still unsure after that. Call me. I programmed my phone number into your phone" She finished as she put her mug in the dishwasher and carried on to her room to get ready for the day. Darien found more and more delight as he spent more time with her. He was becoming more and more sure of the dreadful truth. That his only match on this planet might possibly be the one woman who can't stand him. He finished his coffee and went to go get ready, himself.

Serena didn't see Darien on the way out, which she was thankful for. The more time she spent with him, she realized that she wasn't completely over him. Not to mention that her subconscious was playing a cruel joke on her where she even dreamed of the man. Right now her only escape was her office where she dealt with most of her other clients. Even then he had become such a worry or hassle that she only spent four hours working before she felt she had to come home. She hadn't heard from Darien once that day. She was dying to check in but her stubbornness stopped her. The last thing she would do was admitting that she might miss talking to the guy. On her way home she stopped by the market to pick up things to make supper. By the time she got to the cash she recognized that she had bought all the ingredients to make her baked chicken penne. She didn't know how to cook very much but the few things she had learned she learned well. _Since when do I want to cook him a homemade dinner? Christ, this isn't good._ She thought as she paid. The entire way home she tried to think of how she really felt. _Love and hate, it really is a very thin line. Or maybe you can even feel a bit of both_. More flustered then before she unloaded the groceries and headed into her house.

Cooking was a past time that Serena really did love. But rarely had the time for. She enjoyed every part even just the way she would present the food at the end. Though it was much less satisfying serving it for one than two. Darien was heading home from an exhausting day. The company was in transition from a newly bought company, they had recently added. Whenever that happened there was always hell for about a week and a half due to infighting. The people that he would choose to keep on from the old ownership pushed for keeping the status quo and people from his company trying to grab at new pieces of power.

Darien could not wait to get home and relax. Though he couldn't knowing that he would be at Serena's where should probably let him pick through her fridge for scraps if he was lucky. He knew that he had royally fucked up being anything to her but maybe if he could starting now and taking it slow, he would one day if he was lucky find his way into her life on a regular basis. One, that didn't involve a business transaction. He parked the car and headed into the house feeling like he was carrying the weight of the world. Nothing surprised him more than the sight in front of him, Serena carrying the last dish of food to the table. He could see the steam rising from the food, knowing it had finished. But what was truly amazing was the women carrying it. Thoughts from the morning flooded back to his mind instantly as he thought again if this was what it would be like to come home to his wife everyday after work. Not just any wife but his wife, Serena. He felt his face stretch into a wide grin as he called out,

"Honey, I'm home." As silly as he thought it was to call that out, it was even sillier in the sense that it sounded natural. She looked up at him and blushed slightly. _Radiant_ he thought

" I thought you might be hungry and I figured that since you have decided to try and make this partnership work then so could I." The both settled at the table and began to eat in silence. Then Serena jumped up suddenly.

"I forgot that I bought this." She said, pulling out a bottle of chilled white wine. She poured up a glass for her and him and resumed her spot at the table. As they finished Darien looked up to Serena, she truly was the real deal in his mind.

"That was amazing, I haven't ate that good in a while" He meant it too. He was sure he had at least two extra helpings than necessary. Serena smiled and nodded.

She stood up and began to collect the dishes when his hand caught her wrist.

"Serena, you did all of this, the least I can do is clean." He said gently. Serena was so caught off guard that she almost couldn't formulate words.

"Alright, I'm going to find something on T.V to watch" she smiled and nodded lightly.

" I'll be in a few, when I finish this. Pick something good." Darien finished with a smirk. Serena headed into the living room, knowing that she was getting more and more confused by spending more time with him. _Maybe I should just let things fall where they may._ As she settled into the couch for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

This could be my last chapter I can get out before exams and my trip to Cuba sooooo if it happens that way, I am sorry in advance. If not then just apply this to the chapter after that. Because as much as I love writing, I doubt I can get out anymore then two chapters. So I would love to thank everyone that has been reviewing and I would love to hear more from you guys. Soooo, I have been getting a new PMs about some confusion with the last chapter…. Basically just to clear it up Serena and Darien haven't happened yet, well except for their less than lovely highschool experience but don't worry… Good things come to those who wait…. And review. See that, I'm hinting again. Also, that means that if this or the next chapter is the last before exams/my trip then I will update by May 3rd….. I swear it. Plus, after that my updates will be much more frequent.

Serena and Darien continued their evening, which ended up with a scary movie and a container of cookie dough ice cream. Serena, by the climax of the film was under the blanket curled up next to Darien. He couldn't help but look down at her and smile. She was adorable, was the only thought he could manage, that and the growing arousal, down there. No matter how innocent the touch all it did was drive him wild. As the movie came to an end, he heard a slight snore. _Only Serena, could be scared to death one second and asleep the next _he thought. As he picked her up, though she weighed nothing at all and carried her to her bed. As he tucked her in, he gently moved the stray hair from her face and noticed she was slightly warm. Thinking nothing of it, he closed the door behind him. He laid down in his bed, thousands of thoughts running through his head. In one week his entire routine had changed. He never knew that a life like this could hold his interest but maybe it was that he could never find a woman making him interested in this life style. He turned over and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Serena and a future that he could only hope one day would exist.

Serena tried to open her eyes the next morning. It was impossible. Her eyelids could have been made of lead, if she didn't know better. Reaching out, she managed to hit her alarm only by the memorization of where it was. Her throat ached, her head was pounding and by the feel of her hands to her head she was burning up. She needed some sort of medication or even a cold glass of water to start with. She was helpless and utterly alone. She reached for her blackberry but couldn't reach it. _This was it _she thought, her punishment to be alone forever and die of a flu and to be found weeks later by maybe one of her friends when they realized that she hadn't hid herself away due to her work schedule. As she thought all hope was lost, she remembered one person that might be able to help her. _Darien_, she thought. Then she tried to speak his name.

"Darien" but all that came out was a whisper. Now, everything was hopeless. She felt her eyes prick with tears. _Doomed_, as the tears became more and more frequent. The tears continued to fall and fall, as she swore she could feel them sizzle half way down her cheeks.

Darien woke up to start his slightly new routine, which started every morning with a very, very cold shower. His dreams seemed to becoming ever so real and even harder to keep him in just his bed at night. Last night he had been very close to breaking, so close that he was outside of Serena's door. It was becoming sad. He walked out to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, enough for him and Serena, yet another little adjustment to just a short week ago. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't heard any noise coming from Serena's room. Not the shower or the slamming of drawers or even any general signs that she was alive. Curiosity finally got the better of him as he walked the distance to her room and knocked quietly. No sound. Darien, at the worst thought that she had really overslept. He took one deep breath and opened the door. There she was, no one could look more pathetic if they tried but all Darien felt was compassion and maybe deep down a small bit of humour in the situation. Serena was lying in bed half-naked and with a red tear stained face. Any signs of the humour immediately faded as he felt her forehead. She was way too warm. He gently started to shake her.

"Serena, Serena" he said gently but with a sense of urgency in his voice. Some panic managed to leave him as she slightly managed to open her eyes just even to make out her saviour.

"Darien" was all that she could hoarsely whisper before closing her eyes again. He reached for his tie and loosened it enough to throw it off. He went to her bathroom and quickly turned the water on and let it fill the tub. He went back for Serena and picked her up, he was facing the tub with a new dilemma, how to get her into the tub and keep her afloat. Finally realizing that there was no other way possible, he stepped in himself with her in his arms. He arranged them so that she was leaning her back against his chest. As he picked up the cloth and began to gently wash her face. Cleaning her eyes and then continuing to wipe her face and neck down, she finally began to cool down and respond. Her breathing was no longer as shallow and she was becoming more and more aware of her surroundings. He stood up once more and lifted Serena from the tub. Attempting to stand her up, he felt her trying to do the same. He leaned her against his chest for support and reached for one of the larger towels on the rack. Then he gently lifted her again to lay her on the bed. Darien knew that what he had ahead of him wouldn't be easy. He had to undress the girl of his dreams, only to redress her again. He began to peel off her clothes and when he looked down to her underwear, it should have been the death of him. Darien had no idea but Serena had quite the guilty pleasure, expensive, foreign and very tempting underwear.

Though, Darien swore that he would pass out from blue balls, he managed to change her into some light dry clothes and left the room for a few minutes. Going into his room and picking up his phone, he called the one person he knew would understand his situation, Andrew. Within half an hour, his very own saviour was there. Darien opened the door to find Andrew holding three large bags with the logo of the local pharmacy on it.

"You owe me and you owe me big." He stated handing him over the bags.

"I know, I do. But right now, I have a very sick woman on my hands. What if I make it up to you Sunday for dinner?" Darien asked hoping this would be enough to detour Andrew's further questioning. Andrew looked confused before answering.

"But, I will just see you Friday night at the Gala. Why not explain then?"

"Because, if you want the juicy details of this one, you will just have to wait till we aren't surrounded by a room filled with co-workers, journalists and the cities elite. Also, I know that you tend to die for all the gossip like a girl, and this is big so I know you will wait." He responsed, fully knowing that Andrew couldn't compete now.

"Fine. I have to get to work and look after both our jobs for the rest of the week as promised, so you can have it off to do whatever. But you will give me at least a clue as to what this is about at the Gala." Andrew finished.

"Deal." He let his friend back out. Andrew was the best friend that anyone could ever ask for. He knew that. Though, right now he had a very ill woman to tend to instead of indulging himself in his usual day of business deals. He walked back into Serena's room carrying a tray of various medications still not sure, which would work. He was surprised to see Serena awake and staring at him. Her eyes still not completely focused but a vast improvement from the way he found her. He found himself even more delighted when she managed to speak.

"Hi." It wasn't much but at least it proved that she wasn't brain dead.

"Hey," he whispered gently, "I know you are really sick so, it's best to take the medicine while you are finally up and then try to get some more sleep." Serena did nothing but nod as she was too weak to protest his sleep. She swallowed the pills and the liquid and didn't even speak a word when he rubbed the vapour into her chest. Though she knew that her face was reddening deeply, she would forever blame it on the fever. Soon after she drank down some cold water she gently laid back down and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Darien got up and placed a fresh cold cloth on her forehead before fetching some work that could be down from home and settled next to her on the bed. He worked for minutes at a time before his gaze would drift back to her sleeping form. He knew that she was ill but the fact that she had complied with him so easily made him a little sad. He loved her spitfire personality, it was disheartening to see her without it.

Okay well that's it for now. I am sooo going to try and get one more chapter out this weekend where there are some holidays but I cannot promise anything. I hope you enjoy and review plenty. I know I said two chapters ago that I would take this story in a different direction but I really like where I've decided to head with it the last two chapters instead. I do believe that it was too soon for them to be together originally the way I had planned it. And I do stick by my decision to change it into a dream so not to deprive you of some S/D lovin' but to give more to the story. I hope you are all continuing to read this. Thank you so much, Adeline!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I read all of your comments thank you so much for them! I will now make my grand apology and also give an explanation. I went to Cuba! It was absolutely amazing. Then when I came back I had a few friends that were volunteering in Kenya, who were leaving in early June. I got a super awesome tax return and I had also saved a little money and found out that they were still taking applicants. So, until July 31st I was in Kenya hahahaha. It was sooo just a last minute decision that was definitely the right one. I had an amazing time and I know that I should have made a note on my profile or something but I didn't. I was just too busy getting vaccines and buying everything I needed. Soooo I am going to finish this story by September! For sure! And I have another story in which the first chapter will be posted later tonight! Ummmm please review and please forgive the lateness of this chapter! Also I do not own sailor moon! Thanks for hopefully understanding, Addy!

Serena awoke several hours later, this time opening her eyes very slowly. Everything was dark. She slowly turned over to see something that nearly stopped her heart. Darien, sleeping almost upright with his glasses that by that time had slid to the edge of his nose. All she could think about was how adorable he looked. She slowly sat up and looked down. She realized that her clothes had been changed and her hair had been washed and combed through. Several thoughts ran through her mind, the initial one being humiliation, then followed by gratefulness and another emotion that she couldn't place. Or at least at this time, couldn't wrap her head around. The last feeling that she felt was one that she would try to place on the fever, that had broke hours ago. That feeling felt a bit like love but before she would think of it any further she drifted back to sleep.

She awoke again later on, to notice that she was alone in the bed. Slowly sitting up, she looked around. It was still dark but how long had she been asleep, her thoughts were interrupted by Darien coming back into the room. Surprise was written over his face.

"You're awake." He stated simply before walking over to her and gently reaching to touch her face.

"And your fever has gone down as well." Serena was stunned. The realization truly hit her, he had taken care of her this entire time. She thought about how to thank him but she couldn't formulate the right words.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well its about half past eight. If it wasn't for the snoring now and then, I would think that you were dead" Serena shot him a deathly glare but before she could retaliate, her stomach did, growling loudly in the quite room. Darien chuckled, his laugh filling the room.

"Why don't I go fix you something to eat?" Darien offered, starting to ease himself off the bed.

"No, you've truly done enough already. I can do it." Serena said starting to stand, quickly she was hit with a spell of dizziness. She was starting to prepare herself for the fall but was quickly caught by Darien's arms. He quickly placed her back into bed, as she realised defeat.

"You win." She growled. She couldn't help but be upset, she hated to depend on people. She had gotten used to being on her own through the past ten years. It scared her take steps back in her independence.

"Look, I'm going to go get us something to eat and you find a way to turn the bed into a suitable place to eat." Darien finished, walking out of the room. She took the challenge and found behind her bed a large rectangular box. She sat it in the middle of the bed realizing that it would be enough to keep the food and drinks level. She then tried to rearrange the sheets and pillows. _Why should I even care about what my bed looks?_ Her thoughts came to a stop, as the food came in on a large tray. Two big bowls of soup, from what little bit of a sense of smell she had, she could tell it was chicken noodle, her favorite. The tray also carried two large glasses of water and two bowls of ice cream and an assortment of different medications. After the dishes had been cleared and sat neatly next to the foot of the bed, Darien switched on the t.v. It made been turning into quite a routine for them to watch it after eating. And for the first time in a long time she did something that she preached to her clients never to do, she said the first thought that came to her mind without thinking.

"Do you miss it?" She whispered. Darien looked at Serena, she had asked him the question he had been asking himself all week. Though he knew that she was referring to his lifestyle before he was hired, he played dumb in order to buy himself enough time to think of a response.

"Miss what?" He asked looking down to her.

"You know, going out every night and drinking, partying, having girls throwing themselves at you, just begging you to take them home?" A few minutes passed before he answered. He knew that this would be the first real step in showing Serena that he could change not over the course of a week but with time. It was more than just showing her but he also now seeing the change, he wanted it for himself. He was being irresponsible and he knew that. So, he tried his best to answer her honestly because he knew that with Serena that would be one thing she would have to have.

"Well, as much as I expected myself to, I don't. I always thought that when we began to work together, your job was to take my freedom from me and fit me into this cookie-cutter lifestyle. I didn't want to except that a board of trustees thought they knew what was best for me. I've been basically alone my entire life. I didn't want to give up my life for the company that I had worked so hard to grow and keep. I guess it just seemed unfair to me." He said looking to her. Serena nodded. She understood where he was coming from, though she was hired to do this job, she realized that pulling a complete one eighty on your life couldn't be easy. And doing it because you are being forced to so that he could keep a company that he had basically built seemed almost silly. She was about express her opinion when she realized he had started talking again.

"But, I've been thinking about it and maybe what I should be looking for is balance. I don't have to give up drinking but I need to know my limit and I need to realise that as a public image I have to be more careful about my own image. It's nice to look forward to stability. I should realize that I didn't have to lose my freedom to clean up my act. And I should be thanking you for that." He finished smiling to her. Serena was in shock. Darien actually enjoyed the changes that had been happening. Her heart started to beat wildly because for the first time since he had been here besides her overwhelming physical attraction to him, she felt an emotional one. Though, she wasn't quite ready to acknowledge it.

"So, while I was dying of the flu, you were figuring out how to make your new image work?" She joked but slowly realised that the mood of the room wasn't a joking one.

"I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you this morning, God only knows what would have happened to me. You took such good care of me, I'll never forget it. I just wanted to say before I forget or before I fall asleep again, I know that you took amazing care of me and I am truly grateful." Serena gave his hand a slight squeeze before loosening her grip, only to notice that she wasn't the only one holding on.

" I know that you are thankful, and I didn't mind taking care of you. You should get some sleep now. You must feel tired again." Though she hadn't thought of it before then she realized that it was becoming harder and harder to keep her eyes opened and focused. She slid down further into the bed and whispered goodnight. Darien walked over and tucked her in before brushing his lips across her forehead. He picked up the dirty dishes and flicked off the lights, closing the door softly behind him. He didn't know what was happening to him. In the matter of a week everything had changed. He took a seat and called his friend and business partner, Andrew.

"Hey, so is the lady responsible for your new image still alive?" Andrew asked as he picked up the phone not bothering with any formal greeting.

"Yeah, man. For a while there I was pretty worried that I would have to take her into the hospital. But, I think the worst of it is over. So, in all seriousness how much work have a missed?" Darien asked dreading the answer.

"You aren't as important as you think. This place can work without you for a day or two. Nothing goes completely array. So, I know we said dinner but today I totally got the Deacon account so I want something better than dinner."

"I completely forgot about that meeting today. You should have called." Darien couldn't believe work, more importantly a client had slipped his mind completely. Serena being sick became his only focus. He couldn't remember another time that had happened. After spacing out for a minute, another thing that hadn't happened before he was reintroduced to Serena he focused back to the conversation.

" So, what do you what?" He asked. Knowing Andrew it wouldn't be easy.

"I want a date. And no, not some service. A date, with a nice girl, who wants more than just a one night deal." Andrew requested.

"And you want me to find this by Friday? I'm not some sort of miracle worker." Darien joked back.

"Well, I helped you when your girlfriend fell ill."

"She's not my girlfriend. Well not yet anyways." Darien interrupted.

"So, you do like her. This is new for you. You better remember, she's probably the only woman who won't give in to your crazy antics."

"I am aware. But, I guess that the girl that the only girl that has ever held my interest ..ever would be a challenge. Anyways, I should be going. I will see you tomorrow." Darien hung up the phone without waiting for his reply. He gathered his papers and put them into his briefcase and headed towards the room to check on Serena one last time. He opened the door to see her sleeping form. She was breath taking. Checking her forehead to make sure the fever was gone for good, he gently caressed her face and returned to his room. He felt like every night since he had been there he dream of what he wished could happen between them.

Serena awoke the next morning feeling almost completely back to normal. She rolled over to see that she was alone this morning. She rolled back over to check the time. It was only six. She slowly got out of bed testing her balance. She still felt fine. She made her way to shower to start her day. She did her make up with more concentration then usual, she wasn't even aware that she wanted to look good for him. Or at least she wasn't ready to admit that that was her reasoning that morning. She went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Darien came downstairs and joined her at the table only after making sure she was truly better, they ate breakfast silently. You could take they were in sync by the way they passed each other the sugar and the butter and traded the pages of the paper that they were each interested in. Darien interrupted the silence with a question.

"Do you have any single friends, that you think would enjoy being set up on a blind date?" He asked. Serena felt her face fall and her heart sink a little at the question. She thought he was interested in her but clearly he was still looking if he was wondering. She had no idea he was asking for her friend and Darien noticing her reaction couldn't help but think he might be closer than he thought.

I hope you liked it! It's a bit longer than usual! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!!!


	10. Chapter 10

It's a new chapter… miracle, right? I realized how much I miss writing even though I am insanely busy. Anyhow here it is!! Enjoy and review, also check out my new story burning up!!

"You want to go on a blind date?" She asked trying to be casual. Serena could feel her hand shake a little, so she placed it firmly against her side.

"I actually need one for my friend. He's begging me to set him up with a nice girl and I figured you might know of one. Plus I already have mine" Darien finished with a wink. Serena blushed and looked again. All she could think about is how she must get some composure on herself.

"I do have one friend. Her name is Mina. But, she is one of my best friends Darien, so your friend better not screw it up. Her number is 394 555 3922. Tell your friend to give her a call, I need to finish getting ready for work" Serena said, as she headed back upstairs, finally letting out the breathe she had been holding since he said blind date. Darien finished getting ready and headed out himself.

Darien arrived at the office and nothing seemed to different he headed up to the twenty-seventh floor and opened his office door to find Andrew waiting there.

"I have the number for you, her name is Mina and Serena said don't break her heart" He tossed his blackberry at him with the number on the screen. "So, what have I missed?"

"Well that evil witch of a woman, Beryl has been calling nonstop. I don't know what you were thinking dating her. She wanted to know if you had a date for Friday night." Andrew answered looking up from his phone.

"Yah, I wasn't thinking I was drinking. But I do have a date and I don't want to mess it up, so just tell Beryl something to keep her away. Drew, I really screwed things up when I was with this girl in high school. I don't want it to happen again. I really want to make it up to her." Darien rarely discussed his feelings, but Andrew knew that beneath his cool exterior he just wanted to belong to someone. Though, whenever he tried to tell Darien that he ended up getting something thrown at his face.

"If you really want this you won't screw it up. Anyways, I am going to go call this lovely girl. Talk to you later my friend." Andrew said as he left the office. He left Darien to his own thoughts. He could only wonder what he could do in order to get Serena to like him.

Serena exhausted from work came home to find Darien setting up dinner again. He turned around to see him in an apron that said "Kiss the cook". She couldn't help herself. 'Just one little peck' she thought, as she reached up to his cheek. Darien was in shock to say the least and then decided to turn his head slightly towards her mouth. Serena gasped as she felt his lips on hers, still soft and dominate. She didn't seem like she could help herself and put one of her hands around the back of his neck and brought him closer. Darien, unable to help himself pulled her closer to gain better access to her lips. Pulling away before things got to carried away, placing butterfly kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and the corners of her hips before slowly letting her go. Grinning he said,

"So all I have to do is wear an intructional shirt to get a little action, huh?" He chuckled. " I have a kiss me, I'm Irish shirt upstairs for St. Patrick's day, that I could start wearing."

"Don't push it. I don't know why I did it. I came home and I just saw you and it seemed right. Kind of silly, I know…"

"Defintely not silly. I like the sound of that, feeling right. Now would you like to eat dinner?" Darien asked. Then sat down to dinner carrying on easy conversation.

The next few days carried on in much the same matter. More stolen kisses, holding hands during movies, it was to the point where separating for the night was painful for them both. It was night before the gala and her and Darien just came back from a walk in the near by park. Darien picked out a movie, a scary one, only because he knew Serena would take comfort in his shoulder about ten minutes into the movie. Sure enough, Darien had his arm around her holding her tight, as Serena screamed.

"Don't go in there, he's going to murder you. How could you be so stupid?"

"They can't hear you." Darien replied, looking down into her eyes. Serena closed the gap between them, in a slow and very serious kiss. She pulled Darien back with her until she was wedged between him and the couch. His hands moved up from her waist and towards her breasts, grasping them firmly. She arched herself into him and wrapped her legs around his hips. She wanted, no needed to be as close to him in every way. Darien groaned, finding his pants becoming painfully tight. He knew right then in this moment that this woman would be the only one to make him feel like this and he would do whatever he had to keep her. Lifting her off the couch effortlessly and towards the bedroom to continue. Where the moans and groans could be heard coming from the bedroom all night.

Sorry that it is short, I have two midterms the week but another update before the weekend! Thanks and remember review, review and….. review!


	11. Chapter 11

Long time with no writing but I would like to finish these stories. Reviews welcome. Here is an update!

Serena woke and felt disoriented as she looked to the clock but it was only three am. She felt an arm pull her closer and suddenly her world came back into focus. She had slept with Darien, but worse than that she had slept with a client. This could cost her career she knew and more importantly it would probably cost her her heart. Though, in that moment all she could think was how safe she felt in Darien's arms as she drifted back to sleep.

Serena awoke again and rolled over to face Darien. He was awake and staring back at her.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Darien replied. Serena nodded and stretched her body out.

"Please don't do that," Darien groaned covering his arm over his eyes. Serena looked at him confusingly,

"Why?" she countered. Darien shook his head. She clearly was very unaware of the affect she still had on him. He leaned over and kissed her soundly on the lips. The kiss quickly turned passionate as either of the two seemed to be in control of their bodies or their emotions. Darien pulled back slowly,

"You are irresistible." He said between kisses. Serena giggled. For once she wasn't thinking about work or her friends, she was content on having no logical thoughts at all. Darien rolled them over so that he was resting comfortably on top Serena. Darien began to nuzzle her neck, working his way down from her ear, he whispered,

"Let's spend the day together." Darien said, as he continued to kiss her.

"Fine," Serena managed to finally say, as she turned her mouth to find his. They both continued to fight for dominance. This was how it would always be between them no one the dominant but both equals, looking to pleasure each other and themselves.

Serena woke again to the smell of breakfast, she grabbed a silk robe and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. Darien looked up to see Serena coming down the stairs, looking thoroughly fucked and smiled smugly. Serena rolled her eyes at him and thought '_men'_.

They sat quietly and began to eat.

" This is delicious." Serena said.

"Thanks," Darien replied, " Any plans for Christmas?" he asked.

"Just a quite night at home," Serena replied looking less lively then minutes before,

" You?" she asked.

"Same. Not going to see family?" He asked further.

"Nope." Serena replied shortly. Darien nodded choosing not to continue the conversation topic further.

"We should probably talk about last night." He said finally. Serena looked up from her food. His face was so hard to read she didn't know how to respond so she just nodded.

"Last night was one of the best nights of my life." Darien said softly. Serena smiled with relief,

"Ditto." Darien smiled in return to casualness of her reply and he continued,

"Would you please do me the honor of being my real date tonight, Serena?"

"I would be delighted" Serena replied, grinning widely. She knew that there was a lot that they needed to discuss but it this was definitely a start.

"I'm going to start getting ready." Serena replied picking up the plates and carrying them out to the kitchen. Serena picked up Mina, the two of them had appointments for a spa day in preparation for the gala.

"I can't believe that you accepted a date from a complete stranger!" Serena laughed as they pulled into the spa.

"Yah, well I can't believe that you accepted a date from a client that happens to be the same man you have sworn is your mortal enemy since prom." Mina countered.

"Touche" Serena said grinning, " There's something different about him. I mean I know I was hired to change his image but I really feel like it's all an act. I don't think he is truly anything like his actions."

Mina reached over and squeezed Serena's hand.

" If anyone can figure it out, it's you Serena. You've always been a great judge of character… How do you think we ended up best friends?" Mina asked, making light of the situation. Serena laughed, a spa day with Mina was just what she needed.

Serena unlocked her door her door and stepped inside. It was dark and there wasn't anyone home. Serena picked up a note left on the kitchen counter.

_Serena, _

_ Just ran out to get a few things for tonight. Don't worry I'll be back in time and I promise not to get into any trouble. _

_ Darien. _

Serena smiled and sent a silent prayer that he didn't get into any situation she would have to twist to the public tomorrow. She went upstairs to get ready. She really didn't have much to do since that spa had done her hair and her make up and her nails. She pulled out the bra and panties set that she had purchased. It was black lace and completely see through. She smiled hoping that Darien would see it later that night. She blushed at the thought; they had grown so close in the past few weeks that she barely saw any need for her professional help. Serena grabbed the cream colored dress and put it on. It was absolutely beautiful and worth every penny in her mind. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and clung to her curves until it flared out at mid thigh. She usually didn't bother trying on mermaid style dresses but there was something about this one that she couldn't say no to. She pulled out a special pair of diamond drop earrings. She slipped on her simple nude pumps and picked up the bottom of her dress and headed downstairs.

She spotted Darien standing and watching some American sports channel. He turned it off as soon as he heard her coming down the stairs. He turned around to see Serena and found himself speechless. Serena smiled as she looked upon the handsomely slacked jawed man in front of her. Secretly glad that the dress had the desired affect.

Darien picked up a small box from the coffee table and brought it over to her. Darien opened the box and in it was a beautiful orchid. Darien became very nervous as Serena remained quiet. Darien began to close the box.

"It was a stupid idea to pick up a corsage." He said.

"NO!" Serena stopped him, " I love it. Thank you." She reached into the box to take it out and held it out to him,

"Would you put it on me, please?" Darien smiled and slid the flower onto her wrist and held out his hand.

"Shall we?" Serena nodded and slid her hand into his. Darien walked Serena out as a car pulled up.

"I rented a driver for the night." Darien answered her silent question.

A little while later they arrived at the event, it was beautifully decorated and elegant. Serena smiled and took her arm and looped it through his own.

" There's Andrew and Mina," Darien said nodding in the pairs direction. They walked towards the familiar faces. Serena hugged Mina and turned to the man she assumed must be Andrew.

"You must be Serena," he said in a warm voice. "I guess I have you to thank for the beautiful, smart date for this evening." Serena smiled and shook his extended hand.

Serena laughed and replied, " I don't think Mina did too badly either for a blind date."

Darien looked between the two and glared at Andrew, jealousy started to pump through his veins.

"Would you two excuse us for me a minute, we have to talk for a moment about a business arrangement." Darien said pulled Andrew in the opposite direction.

Serena and Mina made their way to the bar to get drinks.

"He is gorgeous and such a gentleman, he's smart and really funny, Serena." Mina gushed about Andrew. Serena smiled happy for her friend, as Mina continued to tell Serena everything she had learned so far about Andrew.

Andrew finally managed to shake Darien's hold.

" What's your problem?" Andrew demanded.

"You are." Darien spat. "I saw the way you were staring at Serena." Andrew laughed and Darien looked at him quizzically.

"You think that I'm not serious?" Darien asked. Andrew continued to chuckle.

"Darien, I know you are but I'm not interested in Serena no matter how amazing looks tonight, which believe me she does. I really like Mina, man. We are hitting it off." Andrew said,

"Plus," he added, "It's great to see you so worked up over a girl! I never thought I would see the day."

Andrew slapped Darien on the back and the two of them headed towards the ladies they had momentarily left. The four sat together at a large round table and enjoyed the dinner served and the great conversation between friends. As dinner was cleared a small band began to play lovely music that had many people heading to the dance floor. Serena smiled as she watched the people dance across the room, she especially enjoyed watching Mina and Andrew, the looked so happy and comfortable with each other in such a short time. Serena heard a familiar melody begin to play.

"Darien," Serena said excitedly, "they are playing song bird, I love this song." She smiled. Darien smiled back, standing up.

"May I have this dance my lady?" he asked. Serena giggled,

"Well of course, kind sir."

Darien led Serena out to the dance floor and pulled her into him as they began to sway to the music. Serena sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for this evening, it's been magical." Darien smiled as the continued to move across the floor.

"Actually, the evening is far from over. I have another surprise for you." Before Serena could ask what it was Darien interrupted her.

"I forgot to tell you earlier how breathtakingly beautiful you look tonight."

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Serena said. She glanced around and noticed her boss.

"Look there's Mr Ackley" Serena said, nudging Darien. "Go talk to him."

Darien walked over to Charles, as Serena excused herself to go to the ladies room, which was obviously an excuse.

"Charles." Darien said, extending his hand out. Charles Ackley shook Darien's hand and pulled him into a hug, which Darien awkwardly returned.

"It's so good to see you, Darien. You look happy." Charles responded. Darien nodded and agreed.

"I am."

" You know, when I began working for your father, I made him a promise that I would always help guide you in business. I hope you can understand why I intervened with Ms. Tompson. I only meant for you to see that your world could be so much bigger than partying." Charles explained.

" I know. I'm just sorry that it took this extreme of an action to make me see it. Thank you, Charles. For everything." Darien said

Charles nodded and patted Darien on the back.

"Go on now my boy, a beautiful such as Ms. Tompson deserves to wait for no one. Even yourself. I'll see you Monday."

Darien said a quick goodbye and made his way over to Serena. By the looks she was getting he knew that it would be a never-ending battle. He would probably spend the rest of his life keeping men away from her.

"Ready to go?" Darien asked Serena reaching out for her. Whenever he was in proximity to her he seemed unable to keep his hands off her.

"Sure, just let me say a quick goodbye to Mina." Serena and Darien said goodbye and left the ballroom. They rode silently in the back of the rental.

"Where are we going? What's the surprise?" Serena asked more curious than ever.

"You'll see, we will be there in a minute."

Darien and Serena hauled up to beautiful Tokyo Park, which was now lightly dusted in snow, awaiting them was a horse and carriage. Darien helped Serena into the sleigh and pulled the heavy blankets over them and pulled her close. Serena unable to resist snuggled closer into Darien and breathed in his scent, feeling happier than she did in a long time.


End file.
